The race
by Ashlabo
Summary: The gang faces a new type of trouble. They have to figure out who's behind it and why or they will lose the lives of 3 very important people. This takes place after A Painful Past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. And I never will.... Unless somebody  
dies and leaves it to me in their will... PLEASE GOD!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N:  
Jen and Quatre: Boy-Tyler Age-7  
Tracy and Robert: Boy-Skylar Age-6 Girl-LeAnn Age-4  
Hilde and Duo: no  
Kaylee and Trowa: Not yet...  
Relena and Heero: They think of each other as brother and sister for Pete's  
sake! EWWW!  
Sally and Wufei: You've got to be kidding.  
  
This story takes place 4 years after the end of my second story, so that  
would be 6 years after the war, not Marimea's war, but the one before that..  
..Yeah o.k. I'll continue. :-) But you will have to read my other story first  
to understand this one. Catherine is introduced but she doesn't have a big  
part at all. The time is the beginning of spring on colony L3, where Kaylee  
and Trowa live in Kaylee's house. Dorothy doesn't show b/c I don't like her,  
and that's final! :-) This is going to be in a little Spanish, and a little  
Japanese, but mostly English, b/c I'm not good with either of the other 2.  
If you are native one either Spanish or Japanese, and I make a mistake,  
please forgive me. I'm not trying to insult anyone here. :-)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Plot: An unknown man steals Kaylee's Niece and Nephew. It's a race  
against time to find the man's motives and Identity before he kills the  
children.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Lookie! It's an ephanant!" LeAnn said, tugging on Tracy's  
pant leg. Tracy chuckled and picked up the four year old so she could pet  
the elephant in the pen.  
  
"Can I pet him too, Daddy?" Skylar asked. At his father's nod and smile,  
the six year old ran up to the pen and smiled as he petted the animal.  
Kaylee smiled and held Trowa's hand a little tighter. Trowa looked down at  
her and smiled. Ever since the war had ended, Trowa seemed more inclined to  
show his emotions, even if it was just the occasional smile. He was finally  
letting go of the horrors. Both he and his wife.  
  
"Unca Towa? You gonna ride 'em?" LeAnn asked. She scrambled from her  
mothers arms and into his. Even though Kaylee, Jen, and Robert weren't blood  
related, their relationships caused Kaylee to adopt his and Jen's kids as  
her Niece and Nephews, and vice versa.  
  
"No not this time. Aunt Cathy is." Seeing the girls pouty face, he  
quickly added "But I'll do my flips for you."  
  
Today was basically a big reunion for the pilots and their families.  
Wufei and his wife, Sally, were there, off looking at the other animals.  
Surprisingly, Wufei couldn't get away from the lions he loved them so much.  
Kaylee still called him a 'chauvinistic pig', but he had actually become a  
little nicer since the war ended. Kaylee and he even fought less often.  
Quatre, Duo, Jen, Hilde, and Tyler, Jen's and Quatre's son, were running  
late, as usual. No doubt it was Duo's fault again. Relena had a meeting, but  
she and Heero were meeting the other's back at Jen and Quatre's house for  
dinner. Relena had made Heero her right hand man, and protector, so he was  
always with her.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
Kaylee turned towards the shout and started laughing at the site. Hilde  
was standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Jen just took  
Tyler's hand and walked quickly away, although she was smiling. Quatre was  
trying to help Duo out of the jeep. Duo was hopping on one foot while Quatre  
tried to untangle Duo's other foot from the seatbelt. All of the sudden, Duo  
fell in the dirt taking the seatbelt with him. Dust flew up all around him.  
He quickly flew up off the ground and shoved the seatbelt in the jeep.  
  
"I'll fix that as soon as we get home, babe," he said to Hilde, taking  
her arm and leading her quickly away. Kaylee laughed at Hilde's annoyed  
expression.  
  
"You shouldn't do things to upset her!" Kaylee said, still laughing.  
  
"He woke up late, decided he had to run through the kitchen to get  
breakfast, dropped the soap he was washing his hands with, slipped on it,  
and went flying across the floor and into the china cabinet. He broke 3  
cups and a plate, all in one morning!" Hilde exclaimed.  
  
"Demo! It's wasn't my fault babe!" Duo whined. He reached into is pocket  
and pulled out a mint.  
  
"Ah!" Kaylee said and pounced on him, taking two more from his pocket  
and giving one to Trowa.  
  
"Oi! I have to save those for after the BBQ!"  
  
"BBQ? We're having a BBQ?" Kaylee said, smacking her lips.  
  
"You eat so much, yet you stay so skinny. How do you do it?" Jen asked.  
  
"You're skinny, too, so don't start."  
  
"And besides, I like her skinny." Trowa said as he came up behind Kaylee  
She smiled up at him.  
  
"Daddy, I want to see the elephants with Skylar. Please?" Tyler asked  
Quatre.  
  
"Go ahead, just don't fall!" and just then Tyler tripped over his own  
shoelaces.  
  
"I don't know where he got his falling DNA from. It sure wasn't me," Jen  
said and smiled.  
  
"Maybe it was Duo," and the two friend giggled.  
  
"He's just anxious to see his best friend. Skylar and him are perfect  
for each other." Kaylee said.  
  
"Trowa! Vamos! (1) We have to get ready!" A red-haired girl called from  
the tent.  
  
"Estoy Yendo (2), Cathy!" Trowa called. "Revolva a trabaja (3)," he said  
as he quickly kissed Kaylee and ran off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1) Come on!  
2) I'm coming!  
3) Back to work.


	2. Chapter 02

"And then the cowns rode by on the un-cycles and..." 

LeAnn was just rambling on and on to Trowa while she sat on his knee. They were all at Quatre's house for the BBQ. LeAnn was telling Trowa all about the circus, because she had forgotten he was in the show. Kaylee was watching from the kitchen doorway, and she had to smile when her niece had trouble with the words. Hey, she was only four. Poor Trowa didn't know what to do. He had never been good with kids, and LeAnn was bubbly to boot. He looked at Kaylee, 'help' registering in his eyes. Kaylee wandered over and picked up LeAnn off his knee. 

"Why don't you go help Uncle Duo and Uncle Quatre set the picnic table?" she said to the girl. 

"But I neber finished my 'tory," LeAnn pouted. 

"I'm sure Aunt Kaylee will tell me for you," Trowa said quickly. 

"O.K!" LeAnn said and bounded off. 

Trowa leaned back on the couch and sighed with relief. Kaylee laughed and went to sit on his lap. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist. It was completely natural for them to do this. It was the way their relationship always was, relaxed and comfortable. It amazed Kaylee that even though their personalities were different, they never really had many fights. 

"I take it that means we aren't looking into having kids anytime soon." Trowa just gave her a 'look' causing her to laugh again. 

"Where are Wufei and Sally? Weren't they bringing Cathy?" she asked. 

"Wufei will never cease to amaze me. He wanted to stay a while with the lions, so Cathy agreed to show him around before they came here," Trowa said. Tyler came bounding down the stairs. 

"Where's Skylar?" he asked. 

"I haven't seen him sweetie, but maybe he's outside with LeAnn," Kaylee said. Tyler ran outside but came right back in. 

"I can't find him. LeAnn was just chasing a frog around the side of the house." 

For only being 7, Tyler was a very serious child most of the time. Maybe that's why Skylar and he were such good friends. They were so much alike. 

"Vamos, I help you look for him," Kaylee said to the child. "You just relax," to Trowa. Tyler went back outside and Kaylee grabbed a pitcher of ice tea to set on the table on the way out. 

Trowa was half asleep when he heard a crash. He sprang off the couch, soldier instincts kicking in. Looking onto the patio, he saw Kaylee standing in the middle of the broken glass and tea, her hands shaking as she looked at a piece of paper. Tyler just started at her, wide-eyed. Trowa walked up behind her, guiding her to a chair, and taking the paper from her. Quatre and Duo had come up, and Tracy, Hilde and Jen were looking out from the doorway. Trowa read the note quickly: 

I have your two children. You will give me what I want and they will not be killed. Do not involve the authorities, or no good will come out of that mistake. Do not make your children suffer for your mistakes, and if you don't co-operate, they will die. I will keep in touch. 

Quatre and Duo also read the note. Trowa heard the front door open and Sally, Wufei, Cathy, Heero, Relena and Robert all came in, the women chattering all at once. 

"It's so funny that we ended up here at the same time." Cathy said. 

"I thought I would never get Wufei away from the lions." Sally said. 

"Hush, onna." Wufei glared. Sally just smiled. 

"Domo arigato gozaimasu (Thank you very much, in Japanese),, Robert," Relena said politely. 

"For what?" 

"Picking us up," She said. 

"It was no trouble." 

Heero still didn't say much. Some things never change. He was the first one to notice the stricken looks on the faces of the people on the patio, and walked that way. The others followed. 

"Robert..." Tracy barely uttered out, and went to his outstretched arms. Trowa kneeled down to Tyler. 

"Where did you find this?" he asked, trying to keep his anger at the kidnappers out of his voice so as not to scare the boy. 

"Around the side of the house." Tyler answered quietly. He wrapped his arms around his father's leg. 

"Did I do something wrong, papi? What's going on?" Quatre picked up the boy. 

"No, hijo (son), there is nothing to worry about." 

"Oi, Tyler, help me in the kitchen," Jen said to her son, in an attempt to keep calm. 

Trowa walked outside, Wufei and Heero right behind him. They looked everywhere but couldn't find any evidence that a bird couldn't have caused. Not even a footprint. 

"Hey, muchachos (guys/boys)! Rapido (fast)! Dr. J is on the screen." Duo called. By now Kaylee had stopped shaking and was trying to ignore her own feeling and provide comfort to Tracy and Robert. 

"Stupid machine!" Duo said as he smacked the crackling laptop. 

"BAKA! Cut it out! It will work if you just leave it alone!" Wufei ordered. Then Dr. J came on the now clear video screen. 

I'm sure by now you all know there is a new terrorist organization. We don't know their names yet. But they are intent on taking revenge on you pilots. What we do know is that they are a take off from Alpha. I wouldn't expect to have your children back for a while. 

Tracy groaned a slumped into a chair. Kaylee started out soft but her voice grew to a shout: 

"You asshole. You fucking BASTARD! You knew the children would be taken and you did jack shit!" She rushed at the laptop but was caught up in Trowa's arms. 

"Kaylee, please! Your language." Quatre said. 

"Screw my language Quatre! He knew all about this!" 

But now Kaylee, I never finished. We didn't find out till about 2 minutes ago. By then it was to late to save the kids. I'm truly sorry. This organization is insanely secretive. But we will do everything to help get them back. 

The video feed faded out. Convinced the laptop was in no more danger, Trowa let go of Kaylee. 

"I'm sorry, Quatre. I didn't mean to yell at you." she said. 

"No problem. No harm done." he smiled at her. 

"What's going on? I thought Alpha was gone?" Jen said from the kitchen doorway. "Did they really spend these last 6 years rebuilding?" No one said anything, because they didn't know. Then Jen grabbed Quatre's arm. "What if they come for Tyler?" 

"They wont, my love. I wont let them." 

"Well, so much for a BBQ." Duo said, trying to lighten the mood. It earned him a few wry chuckles but that was it. 


	3. Chapter 03

"Skylar? What goin' on? Where's mommy?" LeAnn asked for the 3rd time.

"Hey kid! Shut up!" The man sitting next to her said. He tried to put a piece of tape over her mouth but she bit him.

"You little shit!" he went to slap her.

"Leave her alone, Jeff," a second man said.

"But she bit me, El!"

"Let the boss handle her," El said.

"LeAnn, please don't speak anymore. Everything is fine. We are just playing a game." Skylar whispered, hoping she would buy it. He put a protective arm around her.

"I want mommy...." she whimpered.

"So do I."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*huh, huh, huh*

Kaylee was running on her treadmill. She couldn't sleep, so she did what always calmed her down. She ran. But because it was late, she ran on the treadmill instead of going outside. Suddenly a light came on next to the couch, causing Kaylee to falter slightly in her run. She pushed the stop button and put the towel around her neck, looking up at Trowa, who was standing by the light.

"What are you doing?" he asked her

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No problem. But you need to sleep to work."

"I don't feel like working at a time like this." Kaylee worked at the bank because Trowa's check from the circus wasn't enough.

"Keeping busy is the only way to keep from dwelling on your problems."

"I'm not a soldier anymore, Trowa! I'm not like you! I can't just suppress my feelings and pretend everything's o.k.!" She had begun to pace the room.

"But that's why I love you. You're not like me. You're not dead inside. You don't just go through the motions."

Kaylee smiled. "You always know just what to say," she went up to him and put her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "And your not dead inside, as you showed me the other night," her eyes glistened.

"Well right now, there is nothing anyone can do. We just have to bide our time until we learn more about this organization." His arms encircled her waist, drawing her closer. "Oh mi amor. Lo siento, pero mas tarde bien. Yo te promiso. (Oh my love. I am sorry, but it's late. I promise you)" he leaned down and kissed her. "Come back to bed." And they went upstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Guys! Look! Look what Heero found!" Duo called from the office of Quatre's house. Duo, Hilde, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and Kaylee were all at Quatre's on computers trying to find any information they could. The others were with Relena and the Preventors at her office trying to figure up ways to help. 

"He hacked into Oz's computers and found the files on this new organization," he said, "Their called Uruhu (1). Their motives are unclear, but that they do openly work for Oz." 

"Its amazing Oz is still up and running after all this time," Hilde said. 

"Oz, and apparently Uruhu, since they work for them, are under cover as a protection agency, like the preventors, but we have suspected for a while that they have been building MS's." Quatre said. 

Kaylee went into the kitchen to make some tea. She needed to find a way to get everyone's mind off this for a while. Everyone was going to burn out. As she walked through the door, a strong hand grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back while another hand put a cloth reeking of some chemical over her nose and mouth. She struggled, trying to untwist and kick the man behind her in the groin. But the chemical worked to fast, and he was too strong and quick. She passed out. The man slung her over his shoulder, put a note on the counter, and went out to the waiting van. 


	4. Chapter 04

"And then can we go on the swings?" Tyler asked his mom. 

"Sure sweetie. We can do whatever you want. This is your day," Jen answered. 

She had taken her son to the playground to escape the pressures of the search. She felt her son was too young to be around such things. She smiled at her son's excitement. She was so happy she had not stayed an Oz soldier. She could never have had such a great son if she had. As she pushed Tyler on the swings, she heard a crunch behind her. She turned, guard up to protect her son, but saw that it was only Tracy, not a mugger. 

"Tracy! You scared me!" she said. 

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just needed a break so I unwittingly came here. This is the kid's favorite place." 

"I'm going on the slide, mommy, k?" Tyler said. 

"O.k., hun. Don't fall!" and miraculously, he didn't...yet. Tracy and Jen sat next to each other on the swings. 

"They'll come back you know," Jen said. 

"I hope so. But it just seems so impossible and out of reach right now." 

"Yes, but Robert and all of the other pilots are working on this. It will happen." 

"Maybe we should go to the police--" Tracy started to say, but then Jen cut her off. 

"NO! I know what Oz is like and if you do that, your children may never come back." 

"Yes, I guess you're right." 

"Come on. Let's go back to my house. We haven't had girl talk in a while." 

"Yes," Tracy smiled, grateful for such a great friend. Jen called to her son with promises to play with him once they got home and the 3 left the playground. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Daddy! Mommy took me to the zoo and then the playground!" Tyler said, bursting into the office and climbing onto Quatre's lap. 

"That's great, son! What did you see?" Tyler started naming all the animals he could pronounce. Quatre smiled at Jen over the boy's head. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful wife. Tracy and Duo came into the room. 

"Where is everyone else?" Duo asked. 

"They are still at Relena's office," Jen said 

"Hey, where's Kaylee?" Tracy asked. 

"She went into the other room. We figured she was taking a nap." Quatre said. 

"Kaylee!" Jen called at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't hear anything." 

"I'm sure she is just somewhere in the back of the house and she can't hear you from there," Duo said. He stood up and went upstairs. The others kept working. Jen walks into the kitchen to make a snack. Something seemed out of place, but she couldn't figure out what. She straightened a picture on the wall, and then noticed a note on the counter. She figured Kaylee left it, rather than disturb the pilots about where she was going. 

I have your wife, the children's mother. If you want to see her alive, meet me at the park fountain at 11 PM tomorrow. I will have more instructions for you then. 

The note was obviously for Robert, but Jen couldn't understand what it meant. Tracy was right in the next room. She could see her through the doorway. 

"I can't find her," Duo yelled, coming down the stairs. Then it hit Jen like a train. 

"Quatre!!!" 

He came running into the kitchen with Duo behind him. The other's followed close behind. They read the note. 

"Holy shit..." Duo said. " How does this keep happening? They took Kaylee, thinking it was Tracy." 

Trowa was reading the note, and he visibly tensed, a pursing his lips together in a thin line. He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in a corner. He stalked out the door. 

"Trowa!" Heero called. Trowa stopped halfway down the driveway. 

"I'm going to find her," Trowa said. 

"You don't even know where to start. Let's tell the Preventers. I'm going with you." Trowa nodded and they left, the rest staring after them from the doorway. 

1) Uruhu – Means 'wolf' in Japanese.


	5. Chapter 05

Kaylee groaned and sat up, coughing. She was in a HOT, dark room on a dirt floor. It reeked of dead bodies and Kaylee wondered what was in the corners she couldn't see. Her face hurt and she reached up her manacled to touch a growing bump on her right temple. She guessed it came from being thrown into the room. She was covered in dirt and it mixed with her sweat to make a muddy paste on her skin. As her eyes adjusted to the small amount of light from the window in the door, Kaylee noticed other things. There was a camera in the corner near the ceiling and a bucket under that with flies swarming around it. There was no other adornment to the room except for a pair of metal manacles on the wall like the kind on her wrists. She tried to free her hands, but the manacles were sharp and made her wrists bleed. She didn't want to cut any major veins so she stopped. Suddenly the door opened and Skylar and LeAnn came in, two men following them. 

"Aunt Kaylee!" the kids said in unison. 

"Aunt?" The first man said. "This isn't her!" As the 2 men argued, Kaylee whispered to Skylar. 

"When I say run, take your sister and run to the hanger and the nearest plane. I'll be right behind you." He nodded. 

"You said she would be at the Winner household and that she had blond hair. You know I'm colorblind El," Jeff said. 

"Does that cause your stupidity too?" Ell grabbed a handful of Kaylee's hair and yanked up and back, making her wince. "This isn't blond!" 

"RUN KIDS!" Kaylee yelled. Kaylee then swooped her legs under El, causing him to fall. Jeff staggered when she hit him over the head with her manacles. She took off out the door, seeing Skylar turning down a corridor she hoped led to the hanger. Alarms sounded and soldiers started firing at her, making her duck down a side hall and into a door way. Then the door opened and she fell back, looking up at Skylar's face. 

"Is this one good?" he asked pointing to a private jet. 

"Yes, get in." She said. Jeff and El came in, firing, as Kaylee and the kids were climbing the ladder to the plane. A bullet grazed Kaylee's arm and she fell. 

"Stop firing you idiots! You may hit one of the kids." A man said from the door of the plane. He had a kid under each arm. They were struggling. 

"Gomen boss." the 2 men said in unison. The 'boss' came down the steps but he stopped when he saw Kaylee. 

"This isn't her." 

"Well, uh, yes sir, but uh, you see, El here, he's uh, colorblind, and uh--" Jeff started to say. 

"Shut up! I told you I wanted the mother. You can't even get a simple job right! I outs string both yous up!" El elbowed Jeff for trying to blame the problem on him. 

"Why do you want this family?" Kaylee asked. El came over and yanked her up, causing her to wince when he grabbed her arm and lash out. But this time he was faster, and she found a gun to her temple. 

"Why it's simple my dear. It's all about money and revenge. Your brother killed my brother. I thought while I got revenge, I might as well get a little money, too. The children's ransom would do nicely for my purposes. Think of all the MS's I could build with $20 million. Oz needs them to have their coming out party. I would have already killed the little brats and gotten my revenge. But Oz is demanding, and they treat me well. However, you were not part of the plan." the 'boss' glared at El and Jeff. "Take them back to their cells." 

Kaylee's mind was reeling. Her brother...Robert...killed someone...revenge...money. Her soldier, protective instincts came flying back to her. 

"Let them stay with me. Please." 

"Yeah boss! Maybe the little brats will shut up!" Jeff said. 

"Very well." 


	6. Chapter 06

Jen noticed changes in all the pilots. They had fully reverted back their wartime states. Even Duo didn't try to crack many jokes. Tracy and Robert had gone to the Preventers headquarters and were put into a safe house. Wufei came back to Quatre's house. All the pilots and ex soldiers operated under one roof. It helped them get more done. Jen was upset because nobody was going to the park, as the note had said. Kaylee was going to be there, and if they could at least get her back, they would have made progress. But the others figured because she was an ex soldier herself, she could handle herself better, and be better at protecting the kids. 

'Well, that settles it. I'm going. Kaylee is my friend.' Jen thought. She walked out the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The cell door opened and Jeff came in. Kaylee sat up off the floor, but was too weak to do more. She hadn't been given water or food since she had been there, unlike the children, who were taken fairly good care of. They really needed that ransom money. She had a couple of new bruises along with the dried blood from the manacles that had been taken off earlier so she could hold the children. 

"Time to eat, you little brats. Go to the bosses office." Jeff said. He walked over to Kaylee and put her wrists back into the manacles on the wall. "And you," he said, trailing a finger down her jaw line, "get some bread and water. I think that should do." she spat in his face, but he only smiled evilly and walked out. Coming back in he set a tray down next to her. 

"How am I supposed to eat with my hands tied?" Kaylee asked. 

"You look smart. Figure it out." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Jen crept through the park, one hand on the gun at her waist. It was darker than usual, cloudy and no moon. She reached the fountain, but hid in the bushes. No one was there. After waiting a while she figured maybe no one was coming. Then she spotted them. It was two men, one dragging a struggling Kaylee. Finally, he just picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She didn't fight back. She was so skinny and looked like she hadn't eaten in a while. She had manacles on her wrists, and many cuts and bruises. Jen stayed in the bushes until the men came into full view. As she was making a move to go out and meet them, Heero and Trowa came up behind her, causing her to squeal a bit from fright. It was too late by the time Heero had firmly clamped a hand over her mouth. The man holding Kaylee had taken off running and Trowa couldn't catch him. Heero bounded from the bushes and caught the other man before he could run. Jen helped him tie the man up. 

"You scared the shit out of me!" Jen exclaimed. 

"Then you shouldn't have been in the woods at night," the man said. Jen put her gun to his temple. 

"What's your name," she asked him. 

"What do you care?" and at the slight pressure of the gun, "It's El. Just El." Heero and Trowa didn't look like they would ask questions right now, so Jen kept going. 

"What do you want with Kaylee and the kids?" 

"Money and Revenge. What else? Now will you let me go?" Heero just tighten the rope. 

"Guess not." 

"Get up. You're going to answer some questions for us." Jen said and dragged him to his feet, pushing him ahead of her. Letting Heero take over, she fell back beside Trowa. 

"I'm sorry I messed it all up by making noise." 

"..." 

"I know how you feel. She looked awful." 

"And I can't do anything about it," Trowa said and walked away. 


	7. Chapter 07

Heero and Trowa came out of the back room where they had been questioning El  
for the last hour. By the looks on their faces, they hadn't learned much. Quatre shook his head in sadness and Jen put a hand on his shoulder in condolence.  
"What the hell.... maybe I should go in there and smack him around a bit..." Duo said.  
"We already did," Heero said. The light on the laptop was blinking. It was Wufei checking in.  
"Algo (something)?" he asked.  
"No, but we only got one, El. The other man still has Kaylee and the kids." Jen said.  
"They're working for someone named Bond Ladel. That was all we could get out of El. Know this guy?" Heero asked.  
"Yes. You know the groups name is Uruhu. The leader was the brother of the leader of Alpha. They have been building MS's since the end of the war. They have quite and army now. They are located somewhere on L2, but we don't know where exactly." Wufei said.  
"Gracias (Thank you)," Quatre said, and the transmission faded out.  
"Wonder why the preventors didn't see this coming?" Duo said.  
"If they were so secretive, makes you wonder what other evils are out there," Quatre said.  
"I think Heero and I should go to L2, and Duo and Quatre can follow later. Let us try and find the base before we all barge in there," Trowa said. The rest nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 weeks later-  
"Really?! You found it?" Quatre said to Heero and Trowa on the video feed.  
"Yes, but the mobile suits are being manufactured somewhere else. There are only a few in the hidden basement." Heero and Trowa found the base of Uruhu, which was cleverly disguised as a mall. It functioned well as one, but behind the scenes it was and OZ organization.

"Trowa and I will wait for you, Duo and Wufei, before we move out."  
"Ok, we'll be there soon."  
  
2 days later-  
"Your finally here," Trowa said. Quatre, Duo, and Wufei had shown up at  
the hotel where Heero and Trowa were staying. It was about Midnight.  
"Yes, but do you really want to know what took so long?" Wufei asked.  
Heero and Trowa saw Duo's face getting red.  
"No," they said in unison.  
"Well, we found the true map of the building and have been watching the surveillance cameras," Trowa said, "Here is where the main troops are located, he said pointing to the map, "and here is the bosses room, and here is where Kaylee and the Kids are."  
"We are going to blow up the main troop bunker and take the mobile suits in the basement. Quatre, Duo and Wufei, you will keep the rest at bay, while Trowa and I get Kaylee and the kids." Heero said.  
"But the casualties..." Quatre said.  
"It can't be helped."  
"What's everyone going to think when the 'mall' is blown up?" Duo asked.  
"The Preventers are coming to absorb the shock," Heero's said.  
"We have to do this tonight," Trowa said. The rest nodded and left the building. 


	8. Chapter 08

The Race

LeAnn and Skylar had been moved into another room but Kaylee couldn't figure out why. She had an awful feeling about it nevertheless. Since El was captured and she wasn't Tracy... She didn't want to think of the possibilities. It seemed like it had been a year since she had been abducted. She hadn't seen any light except the light through the door. Her wrists were raw from the manacles and she was only fed about every 2 1/2 to 3 days. She coughed often from the dirt till she thought her lungs would come up. She was so weak she could hardly stand, and all she wanted to do was sleep. 'Where's Trowa?' she thought. 'It must be about midnight and it's been forever since I last saw him.' Suddenly the door opened and Jeff came in. 

"Dinner," he said and set the tray down next to her. She had become so weak that when he took her hands out of the manacles she didn't try to fight him. 

"It's probably midnight. Why are you feeding me now?" 

"You don't want it?" Jeff said and made a move to take the tray away. 

"NO!" Kaylee said more forcefully than she meant to. She dove at the tray but Jeff's backhand caught her and slung her against the wall. She saw stars and her world dimmed slightly. Jeff came up and pinned her arms above her head. 

"Don't you EVER do that again Bitch!" He snarled at her. She shrank back from his raunchy breath and spat in his face. Immediately she knew that was a mistake. Jeff's eyes grew wide and he threw her to the floor with a roar. Nearly sitting on her, he strattled her and looked down at her, his eyes blazing. He had both arms pinned above her head. Even though she tried, she was too weak to retaliate. He trailed a finger down her cheek and smiled evilly. 

"Well, I might as well have a little fun before you have to die," he said. 'Oh no God. Not this.' Kaylee's thoughts screamed at her. She tried to struggle but Jeff was too strong. With one hand he started to rip the buttons off her shirt, laying frantic kisses down her neck, bra-clad breasts, and stomach. *SMACK* 

"Be still Bitch!" he said. The slap stung Kaylee's face and he sight grew even dimmer. Then she could feel the zipper of her pants being pulled down and a hand tugging at her underwear. 

"Please no....Please" Kaylee begged him, but he ignored her. "Somebody help me!" She called with all her strength. 

Heero and Trowa had been quietly running down the hallways when they heard the call. So far no one had seen them, but they knew that once Wufei, Duo, and Quatre had stolen the suits, there would be and army after them. If there wasn't one already; the screams weren't helping the situation. As they ran down the main barracks hallway, they heard it blow up behind them, sending them rolling into an open door. They looked up to see Jeff punch Kaylee in the face again to keep her from struggling. "Trowa..." Kaylee whispered as she saw him roll into the room. She looked into Jeff's crazed face as he looked at them, and then she heard a gunshot. Then she felt Jeff's body heavy on her and his warm blood on her stomach. Heero stood with his gun facing the man's back. Trowa rolled Jeff off Kaylee and covered her with his jacket. 

"I'll get the kids," Heero said, "Follow me." Trowa kneeled over Kaylee scooped her up like a baby as gently as he could, although she still cried out in pain. He looked down at her in shock, as she lay in his arms, weak and beaten. His wife, his lover, looked so small and helpless just then. Heero had come back with a scared child under each arm. "We're playing a game ok?" He said in an attempt to calm them. "Be as quiet and still as possible." While soldiers fired at them, Heero and Trowa ran down the hall, dodging in doorways to escape fire. All of the sudden, the whole back end of the hall blew away, ending the volley of bullets. In it's place stood an MS. Heero and Trowa could see 2 more behind it. They hoped Wufei, Duo and Quatre were in them. Their fears were put to rest when Duo and Wufei's MS arm came down and waited for Heero and Trowa to get on. It was the only way to transport them. They then deposited Heero and Trowa in front of their own stolen MS's. Duo and Quatre went ahead to secure the area. Heero was already in and MS, a child on each side. Wufei was lifting Trowa and Kaylee to their hatch, when a new MS showed up. Its hatch popped open and out came a new figure, gun in hand and pointed at Trowa and Kaylee. 

"Don't move." he sad to Trowa. Wufei and Heero could hear the conversation through the speakers of the MS. "My name is Bond Ladel. I know one of you killed my brother." 

"Your brother?" Trowa asked. 

"He was the leader of Alpha. He was supposed to lead the biggest operation in history at the peace dance in the Sanq Kingdom. But he was brutally murdered by one of you. I know, because I was there, hiding in the woods. Now I want to duel for revenge with this coward." The three pilots guessed that this man's brother was the one who had held Tracy and Robert up, therefore making the stealing of their children perfect scene. Wufei popped his hatch open. 

"I accept, for a coward I am not!" 

"But you are not the father of these children. He killed my brother." 

"No it was I. Now are you going to fight?" Bond Ladel smiled evilly and, taking his sword, hopped to the ground. Wufei did the same. Then Trowa spoke up. 

"Wufei don't. This is foolishness." 

"You guys go; this is for honor." Wufei said. Trowa and Heero nodded and took off. 


	9. Chapter 09

The Race

It had been 2 hours since the rest of the pilots left. Everyone was at Quatre's house now, all sitting in the living room because they didn't know what else to do. No one knew where Wufei was. Heero had turned El over to the Preventors. Suddenly Wufei returned, with some minor injuries visible. 

"Bond Ladel is dead. He was weak, like his brother." Wufei said. "How are Kaylee and the kids?" 

"Why Wufei, I didn't know you cared." Sally said as she came out of the back room. 

"Hn." was the only response. Trowa, Tracy, and Robert all stood, and expectant look in their eyes. 

"The children are fine. Apparently this Ladel guy liked kids, because they were taken well care of. They are all prepared to tell 'mommy and daddy about the fancy table with all the big people'. Sally smiled at Tracy and Robert. 

"Oh thank you SO much!" Tracy said, as they rushed into the other room to see their kids. 

"Kaylee, on the other hand, isn't so find." Upon seeing Trowa look, she quickly continued. "I don't mean she wont get better, she just isn't so fine right now. She has multiple cuts, gashes and bruises, some of which needed stitches. She has a mild concussion and a big nasty bump on the back of her head; my guess would be from contact with a wall. She is seriously malnourished and dehydrated, and she needs lots of care and rest." Trowa's face was set in a hard look, so Sally came up to him and put an arm around him. "You may see her, but don't disturb her. I want her to rest." Trowa nodded and went in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kaylee's eyelids fluttered open and she looked around her and then down at Trowa. Her arm was resting upside down on the bed with and IV in it. Trowa's hand was in hers and his head was on the bed. He was asleep. She smiled and squeezed his hand. 

"Trowa," she whispered hoarsely. He opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling. He picked up her hand and kissed it. 

"You're awake." 

"Obviously." she said with a smile. "Why aren't you sleeping in bed?" 

"I wanted to stay here with you." 

"Are the kids ok?" 

"Everyone's fine, they are just worried about you." 

"I---" Kaylee started to say, but a coughing fit interrupted her. Trowa put a glass of water to her parched lips and helped her sit up. 

"I should go get Sally," Trowa said. 

"I'm fine. Really," she added to his skeptical look. 

"You don't look fine. What else did that bastard do to you?" When Kaylee didn't respond he continued. "When I saw you lying there, I froze. I didn't know how to react when the love of my life was so helpless. Did he..." Trowa couldn't finish. 

"No it never went that far. I know how you feel. I was terrified as well, but I couldn't stop him." Kaylee tilted Trowa's head so he would look at her and was surprised to find a tear making it's way down his cheek. 

"I promised myself on our wedding night I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, but I failed." Trowa said. 

"No Trowa, you didn't fail. A few cuts and bruises didn't hurt me. He didn't take the one thing that's still yours. We're every lucky." Trowa smiled. "You need to rest." 

"I am a little tired." Trowa leaned down and kissed her cheek, to avoid her parched lips. "I love you," he said, and walked out. 


	10. Chapter 010

The Race

"Entra!" Quatre said. "Oh you must be freezing!" Kaylee and Trowa walked in Relena's house in the Sanq kingdom. It was Christmas, and snowing outside. 

"Aunt Kaylee!" Tyler said and rushed up to her. He was 8 now, as all the children had aged a year. 

"Tyler, be careful of Kaylee," and Kaylee smiled as she put a hand on her expanded stomach. 

"It's ok, Jen, really," Kaylee smiled at her best friend. Trowa hung up the coats and they walked into the other room. "Let me help you," Kaylee said and grabbed a stack of plates to set the table. 

"Hey Kaylee! Look at this!" Duo said and started to run across the room towards her, waving something in his hand. All of the sudden he stepped on a toy truck and started rolling across the floor, waving his arms all over and barely missing the china cabinet. 

"DUO!" Hilde yelled. 

"I'm sorry babe!" he said, face slightly red. Kaylee and Jen just laughed. Hilde tried to help her husband up, but he brought them both down, her on top of him. 

"I thought you liked the bottom, babe!" Duo said with a gleam in his eye. Hilde's face just turned even redder, and she took the paper out of Duo's hand. It was an announcement of the end of OZ and all its affiliates to form a new world nation. Trowa read it over her shoulder. She leaned back on him. 

"Finally," she said and smiled because the baby kicked. She put his hand on her stomach to feel. "Now our child won't have to know those horrors," Trowa smiled and as she turned, kissed her on the forehead. He took the plates from her. 

"You don't need to be on your feet." 

"Trowa! The baby's not due for another month!" 

"And your point is...?" Kaylee just shook her head and grabbed up the silverware. 

"Dinner!" Jen called to everyone. They all sat down. 

"I would like to propose a toast," Relena said. She looked at Jen who smiled and said "to peace". They toasted and drank, Kaylee's being apple cider. After dinner and after the kids had opened a few presents, everyone started to leave. 

"Hey Jen, Quatre, look where you're standing!" Duo said. They looked up at the mistletoe over their heads and kissed. Trowa and Kaylee slipped outside. 

"I don't need mistletoe," Trowa said, and as they kissed, they heard carolers singing in the distance, Silent Night. 


End file.
